


A Little Dance and Song

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [8]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Dancing and Singing, Inspired by The Little Mermaid (1989), Little Mermaid Elements, Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), Other, People Watching, Song: Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise) (Disney), Suspense, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. In the Miyagi family dojo, Daniel dances while singing his own version ofPoor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)(except he changes the lyrics a little). But he’s not alone; Kumiko’s three dance students watch him from around the corner of the dojo.
Series: Ralph Macchio [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Little Dance and Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Robert Mark Kamen owns the Karate Kid franchise. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**A Little Song and Dance**

It was 6:30 PM at the Miyagi family dojo in Okinawa, Japan. As he looked in the mirror, Daniel grinned, showing off his white teeth while putting on a black top hat, and then a pair of white gloves. Finally, he took notice of a white tipped black dance cane, and picked it up.

At that moment, Kumiko’s three dance students snuck up to peek around the corner of the dojo; their fingers were mentally crossed while they were hoping to catch a glimpse of Daniel.

 _“What a handsome karate artist I’ll make. They’ll see I’ll look divine!”_ Daniel sang to himself, although the girls managed to hear him. He then laughed a little before twirling the black dance cane around, tossing it up in the air before finally catching it nimbly in his hand, and then putting it aside for the moment. 

The girls then looked at each other. _“We had no idea that Daniel has a good singing voice,”_ whispered one.

 _“He sure can sing very nicely,”_ another spoke quietly, and the third nodded in agreement.

With that, they reverted their gaze back to Daniel; from their perspective, he sure looked amazing with the top hat, the white gloves and holding the white tipped black dance cane.

Daniel then sung, _“Things are working out quite nicely, and in a really neat design.”_ He then reached up, took off the top hat and twirled it a little. Like he did with the cane, he tossed the hat up in the air before catching it.

After putting it back on, he did a little twirl and tap dance with his feet while singing, _“Soon I’ll have Kumiko and those beautiful dancers, and the Miyagi family karate secrets will be **mine**!”_

As the final note of his little song faded into the air, Daniel then did a quick slide with his feet before pulling them back together and then knelt with his head down. Only his smile could be seen from under the brim of the top hat.

Laughter then bubbled up from his throat... and the girls immediately exchanged initially fearful glances with each other as they imagined Daniel as kind of similar to the sea witch from the Hans Christian Anderson story **The Little Mermaid** , only different. They quickly pulled their heads back and away from the corner of the dojo. However, they then felt as though they were overcome with a strong fit of the giggles. Rather than give in to said fit (and possibly have Daniel overhear them), they took some deep breaths while looking around to find what they hoped could be a good distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_. 👍👍


End file.
